rsroleplayfandomcom-20200216-history
Deja Vu
Deja Vu is a woman who most people seem to recognize but don't know why. She is a master of memories and specializes in magic's that effect the mind. She travels the world in search of people who wish to forget, or change someone else's memories. She is always accompanied by her pet snake Nostalgia. Appearance Deja Vu looks like a regular 60 year old woman, hardly recognizable in a street unless your looking for her. She has short grey hair which is often tied back with a ribbon or chopsticks. Her skin is very pale and she usually wears a set of old loose robes. Her eyes have no pupils and her face bares distinct red markings that seem to change every few years. She is often accompanied by her pet snake Nostalgia, who is usually hidden from view but likely on her person. Nostalgia has a white snakeskin hide that has distinctive red markings all over. It is roughly 5ft long and bears red reptilian eyes. People often forget the finer details of Deja Vu's appearance, it fact most people can barely remember what she looks like at all. Personality Deja Vu comes across as a caring individual who always has time to listen, no matter how long the story. She is also willing to help people, provided they pay the price. Deja Vu only cares about 2 things, recording history and making sure it carries on. She may actively seek out individuals and try to manipulate their lives so that they'll seek her out for help. In exchange for her services she asks that she can peer through your memories and copy the ones equal to the worth of the job. She stores these memories in orbs which she keeps at her home. Those wanting to relive their memories can travel there where Deja Vu has a device that can project the memories of the orbs as a 3D projection, she could also be persuaded to sell the device should someone offer enough memories. Her goal is to have the complete history of Gielinor recorded in the form of memories, her collection of orbs is massive and stretches far underground. It contains the memories of numerous species from numerous locations from numerous times. As well as helping people deal with their past, she can also help them look into their future. She claims that through the examining the past, you gain the knowledge to know how future events turn out. Those who attempt to assault or kill her often find themselves in the middle of nowhere suffering from severe amnesia, whilst those who attempt to steal memories from her, often find themselves disappearing from history all together. History Deja Vu's history is almost unknown, she boasts no family or place of origin and will rarely discuss herself. However should someone dig deep enough they'd be able to find something. Unfortunately for her she can only remove peoples memories, not what they write down. Therefore there are many pieces of literature that bear mention to her, one as early as the 3rd age. One serious researcher did manage to find enough information to provide an accurate history of the woman. Report on the Entity known as Deja Vu (Also known as the RED V paper) Vol 1 - Anonymous "This is the Bio of the entity known as Deja Vu, due to lack of evidence a lot of this is conjecture but I believe this to be the most accurate of any Bio's. I first met Deja Vu in a bar in the seedy side of Varrock, she was determined to avoid speaking about herself claiming 'The author of a story doesn't talk about themselves in the middle of a story", never the less the subject moved onto history. She knew little of the first age and her most affluent area of time was the late 2nd age, this leads to the conclusion that she was likely born around that time. Her storys tended to revolve around the ancient gods empire and life in the capital. I am unsure where this capital lies, but should this city be found then perhaps it can shed some light on to her story." RED V paper Vol 2 - Anonymous "Its been some time since I updated this report but that is because I have so little information to go on. I'll attempt to describe Deja Vu as best as I can. She seems to be interested in memories, particularly those of humans. Memories can be used as a currency with her, I've heard tales a prince once asked her to make his father forget he had an older brother, then the next day he found himself first in line to the throne. The name of the prince and King change depending on which tavern your in when you hear it. But one part is always the same, people in the castle started to suffer from short term memory loss for almost 5 years, apparently this was Deja Vu collecting on what she was owed. I was told that if I wished myself to want to forget something with all my heart, then I would find her. That's how I met her the first time, I have no recollection of what it was I wanted to forget, perhaps it best I didn't learn." RED V paper Vol 3 - Anonymous "Success! The digsite project just east of Varrock has stumbled upon the remains of a lost empire. There might be something there that can tell us about her, I hope by next time I write this I will have the information I need. Anyway I'll talk about what she looks like. She looks like a completely ordinary old hag, you wouldn't look twice at her if you passed her in the street. Its only when you speak to her face to face you realize she's not that normal looking. She appears to have no pupils but her vision is fine, she also bears distinctive red markings along her face. They appeared to resemble some kind of wound with a sword but they look like no scar I've seen. She also carries a Snake with her, this snake appears to live inside her robes, however its unlike any snake I've ever met, its eyes are bright red, and its skin is white with red markings. I am hoping to publish the next volume In the following year. Saradomin guide me." RED V paper Vol 4 - Anonymous "Balderdash! To think they would not let me access the dig site. Why should I have to take this stupid exam, who cares how rocks should be handled when important relics lie waiting for me to discover them! They tell me that even if there was a census of the old city, it would most like have rotted away, but I will not give up. I have contacts in the museum, they shall help me find what I'm looking for. In any case, I met up with a man at a tavern, an old war hero or so he claims, his breath smelt strongly of alcohol. His story of a giant snake bringing his memories to life may have sounded bonkers to most, but I knew there was truth behind these claims. He told me of a cave, a few miles into the middle of nowhere. Inside there are few rooms but 1 of those rooms, he claims, is a mile long, and stretching for miles underground, filled to the brim with orbs, each with different coloured mist inside. He says he remembers coming in with a buddy of his, but something happened and now he's the only one who seems to remember him. He later revealed this buddy was actually his wife, and that none of his family, nor the priest who married them, could remember a wedding. The plot thickens." RED V paper Vol 5 - Anonymous "My diligence paid off. A hooded gentleman offered to speak with me in exchange for *Document faded*, the tower wouldn't miss it anyway. He claims to know of this 'woman' known as Deja Vu. Apparently she was a scholar at a city called 'Sentry's Tent', the name is probably the etymology of the actual settlements name, which I believe to be where the ill educated dig site is located. Apparently her research into something or someone was becoming dangerous and an individual, he described as a god or god like figure cursed her to forever roam the earth collecting memories for him. The man never mentioned how he came by this information but asked for an additional fee afterwards, it was worth it though. Now I plan to present this to some wizards of high esteem at the tower, this is my first step on the way to the top." RED V paper Vol 6 - Anonymous "How dare they mock me! They laughed at my research and story claiming no such magic existed. Even 'him' who shared my views before now laughed at me. They were considering suspension from the tower due to mental instability, me! They call me insane whilst that Traiborn sprouts his nonsense about Thingummywhats! Though an idea was proposed that could explain her longevity, she could be more than 1 person, that would also explain another thing I encountered, in that apparently the markings on her face change every few decades. This means she could have an apprentice or even a cult following her. I have decided to investigate this cult for myself." RED V paper Vol 7 - Anonymous "Some might call this risky, but I write this report whilst in the presence of Deja Vu herself. I am in her 'lair', I will now describe the surroundings in great detail. The base is underground but surprisingly airy and well lit, there is a room directly opposite the entrance which is apparently her study. I went in while she wasn't looking, there are maps and diagrams and timelines everywhere, countless books some scrawled out with red ink I can clearly see the word 'LIES' written across it. In the corner is some sort of tank filled with water, inside is an egg with red markings around it, it looks like the Snakes habitat. The corner holds a pile of ashes, they were cold when I felt them, which may suggest she doesn't clean much, which is strange because the rest of the place is spotless. As I walked out the door I saw the snake, I'd thought it was a draft excluder at first. It hissed and slithered off towards another room. I followed it and I entered a room which held a device, it was intricate and delicate, made of wood, glass, metal and some unknown materials. As I looked at it I felt myself trying to recall when I'd began this endeavor, as I turned round she was there, an orb in her hand, with a maroon coloured mist in it. She was expressionless as she placed it in the machine. It whirred into life and I found myself in my study, looking at myself writing the first of my reports. There 'she' was, looking over my shoulder. She explained to me that my efforts where pointless, the knowledge of her past rotted away along with the brains of the people she once knew. A plan hatched in my head, I write this now in a corner, if that drunk was to be believed then behind that curtain I will find the answers I'm looking for. RED V paper Vol 8 - Anonymous "What's happening? Why is everything I'm thinking being scribed onto this scroll. Did I do this? Quickly I need to ignore this and escape. I'll simply use this to write my next report. The drunk was right, but I couldn't believe it myself. Rows upon rows of shelves each with orbs on them, they appeared to go on for miles. I was correct in thinking they were in date order, some had labels on the shelves, some with dates on, they got earlier and earlier as I went further down the lines of shelves. At the end I found a few, fairly worn out orbs. They had to have been her first memories or the memories of those she first knew. I'm now running back, all I have to do is keep running in a straight line. What was that! Shit! I thought something moved right in front of me, I'm running out of breath. I'm sure there was a ladder here, or it might have been stairs. Maybe it was further on. The shelves with the weird glass things on no longer have those colours in them. Now there's none at all, no shelves no.. no... nothing. What use to be there? What do I even do with these things? I feel there important, that a woman was important. My head. No! I need to remember. Deja Vu! Deja Vu! This orb is important. Deja Vu! With it you'll become famous. Everyone will know the name... No! No! No! What was it! No, name isn't important, I can look it back up at the... the..., no matter. Anyone will recognize where I'm from thanks to these robes. Deja Vu! Important, must leave! No must rest! Feeling tired! Just getting more and more lost, I think. These things, these transparent things with the colours in them. They're the only source of light in this endless darkness. What was that! I felt something cold touch the back of my legs. Deja Vu! Important, must leave! What!?! If they're that important I can trade them for safety. Here, on this shelf they're here. Deja Vu! Life is important! Must leave! Deja Vu! What's is that, its like piercing red eyes. I'm dreaming. No, Deja Vu! Deja Vu! Its coming closer! Deja Vu! Deja Vu! What do you mean remove from the story. Arrghh! Deja Vu! No! Deja Vu! Please! Deja... RED V Paper Sidenote - Apprentice Chrone "This compilation of papers, amongst what I estimate to be thousands of papers is what I'm stuck with seeing as somehow I ended up apprentice to no one. They told me I had an apprentice booked a few weeks ago, now I'm tasked with cleaning an old office they decided to clear out. I was told it had been unused for years but everything seems so new. This report piqued my interest and I thusly decided to publish it. I hope this shows my ability to sort and diligence to search for all relative material. If you are reading this and are impressed by my work, please be sure to recommend this to one of the senior wizards. Regards Apprentice Chrone. The House of Remembrance Description Deja Vu's house of remembrance is the fancy name for what is essentially a cave in a field somewhere. The cave started off as an early mine but when the ore veins dried up the inhabitants left, this was in 2nd age Asgarnia. Depending on the person walking past, should they notice it, they'll either take it as another blot on an already dull landscape, or a shelter that could keep them warm or could house lost treasure. Inside is a door which leads to the main building. The building consists of 4 rooms, the first is seen upon walking through the door and can be considered to be the atrium, besides a coat stand and a few chairs there is nothing in the room. To the right leads to Deja Vu's private study, which houses notes, books and Nostalgias tank. To the left of the Atrium however is the remembrance room. The room is had a completely blank floor, walls and ceiling, but in the centre is a device. This is the 'Memoria Reliver' a device capable of reproducing a memory in 3 dimensional form, creating a sort of virtual reality in the area the memory took place. It uses the memory orbs to create a perfect 3d replica of the memory, which can be played, paused and skipped through to help those relive their most important memories. How the device works is a mystery but Deja Vu has been known to sell the machine to those interested with owning one, at a price that is. Guests have known to suffer dizziness and vertigo from spending too long a period in this room. This is the room guests frequent most, but behind this room lies a door most people miss, through this door lies the true secret. The door opens up into a massive underground chamber, the chamber is filled with shelves that appear to stretch for miles, and these shelves carry numerous and numerous orbs, each housing a memory. It is truly a sight to behold. Deja Vu has no problem with people taking a look inside, but those who try to take the memories she's collected end up disappearing, forgotten by all. Feature Memories The closest shelf to the door of the hall of memories carries a selection of orbs. These orbs each hold special meaning to Deja Vu, either that they tell a great story or teach a good lesson. The orbs are constantly switched around as time passes until the shelf looks like its current state. Each of the stories is given a name relating to a tarot card. VI The Lovers - Aura A young woman walked into the field, a patch of wild blue flowers began to surround her, she walked deeper and deeper into the patch until she found it, the perfect flower. She smiled, her short blond hair blew into her face, she quickly brushed aside and picked the flower, she pressed it into a small book she produced from her bag. She lay down in the flowers and stared up at the sky. She brought out a quill and some ink and placed it beside her, she turned round and began to write in the book. The ink darted along the page gracefully, moving like a snake over bare sand. Suddenly she looked up, the quill moved up from the book briskly. A man was walking through the flowers towards her. She sat up and quickly placed everything away. She opened her mouth to speak, then closed it softly. The man smiled and opened his mouth and closed it again, repeatedly and quickly, forming a multitude of shapes with his mouth. He reached down and picked a flower, he smiled awkwardly and presented it to her, she didn't seem impressed. She walked away. As she walked suddenly the man ran up to her, he presented with a bouquet of the flowers on the ground. She smiled but walked away. The sky and grass melted away to a house of stone and wood, a bed sprang up from the ground which the woman quickly sat on. She sat drawing on a piece of papyrus, sketching away with a piece of thin charcoal. It was curves and lines, spaced out or joined together to form many shapes, and these shapes were in the progress of constructing an image. A loud bang suddenly came from a pair of shutters near the bed, she opened them up. She looked down at the ground, in her garden was a large pile of blue flowers, it was almost the size of a house. Standing beside it was the nervous man, he looked up awkwardly and was red in the face. The woman closed the shutters and walked downstairs to open the door. The man stood outside rubbing his hands up and down his staff nervously. She invited him in. Suddenly she was back outside with the man, he helped the woman place all the flowers into a cart, as they did this he tripped and the 2 fell into the pile. The woman chuckled, the man nervously laughed and tried to bring her closer, suddenly a fairly large white object rolled towards their arms, she picked it up, it was round, pale and egg shaped. She walked into the house with it, the man stayed lying in the pile of flowers looking disappointed, before she closed the door she waved. The man smiled. The door slammed shut. She walked into a study, the man was there waiting for him, piles of books, coloured pebbles and sheets of paper laid out before them. They both turned page after page of the books, at one point the man started to write down something into a black book. A ray of sunshine suddenly shone through a gap in the shutters, the woman gasped and pointed outside. The man shook his head and yawned. The woman grew cross and immediately dragged him away from his book, his quill dropping to the floor as he moved away. A large dingy hall opened up to them, they had aged a few years. As they walked through numerous people all appeared throughout the room, writing notes, lighting up the room with various magics and chatting loudly amongst themselves. Everyone got through their job quickly and the room was slowly becoming brighter. The woman began practicing her own experiments, she began writing constant notes down in her book, she slowly aged as the book started to fill. Eventually a bulge appeared in her tummy, the man walked up to her and stopped her writing. He smiled softly and pointed at a gap in the shutters, sunshine shone through and onto the book. She yawned and continued to write, but he slowly dragged her away. She lay on the bed, her face red with exhaustion. She held in her arms a small child, wrapped in a white cloth. The man bent down and kissed her. She smiled and said something to the man. The man nodded. Time appeared to pass and he brought out a book, numerous diagrams and scripture covered the pages, most of it complex. She nodded as he spoke about the diagrams as he turned each page. A small diagram of a person in a circle appeared, she mouthed something and nodded. The man shook his head wildly, she nodded. The man sighed, he grabbed the baby from her and rocked her gently in his arms. She smiled. He nodded slowly and stared at the baby. He was suddenly holding a staff and a book, numerous people were around him. There was a bright circle with light emanating from the ground, in the centre stood a determined looking woman, she nodded at the man. The man nodded back and there was a sudden flash. A red beam of light moved along the floor similar to a snake as it eventually reached the woman, it crawled up her body and then there was another flash. She collapsed and hit the floor hard, the whole place turned white. She sat down in a chair, the man was smiling at her, they had aged quite a bit, the mans hair was now grey and the woman's was pure white. They sat staring at each other and smiling for what seemed hours. A soft cry of a small child standing near the man. There was a flash of lightning struck down and smoke surrounded them, the woman was lying on the ground, a smoldering room in front of her, in the flames there was a demonic figure standing above the bodies of some men, one of the men was in clear focus, the woman let out a yell, there was another flash and a bookcase started to fall down. A heavy book on the top started to head towards her. A young woman walked into the field, a patch of wild blue flowers began to surround her, she walked deeper and deeper into the patch until she found it, the perfect flower. She smiled, her short white hair blew into her face slightly, she quickly brushed it aside and picked the flower, she pressed it into a small book she produced from her bag. She brought out a quill and some ink and placed it beside her, she turned round and began to write in the book. The ink darted along the page gracefully, moving like a snake over bare sand. Suddenly she looked up, the quill moved up from the book briskly. A man was walking through the flowers towards her. She sat up and quickly placed everything away. She opened her mouth to speak, then closed it softly. It wasn't a man, it was a small child. She picked a flower and handed it to the woman. The woman remained expressionless. The child slid towards her and she let it climb onto her back. She smiled and walked away. Trivia *The Idea for Deja Vu was originally proposed on the RSRP wiki forums. *Deja Vu's pet snake 'Nostalgia' often makes cameo appearances in Wheres Wally (Wheres Waldo) books, often mistaken for Woofs tail. Category:Female Category:Characters Category:Mysterious Characters Category:Ancient Magic user Category:Mage Category:Humans Category:Cursed Category:Incomplete Articles